


pragma love

by rxinbowrena



Series: sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, SakuAtsu Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinbowrena/pseuds/rxinbowrena
Summary: Atsumu and Kiyoomi both love each other very much and they both know it...day 6; 19 Feb // tier 1: proposal
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161488
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	pragma love

**Author's Note:**

> * Kenma goes by they/xe pronouns

The first one to propose was Kiyoomi, believe it or not.

It was such a wonderful setting: they were at a cliffside, having a lovely car picnic date in their  _ Volkswagen Touran _ for their fourth anniversary and the sun had just started setting. Then, all of a sudden, he hopped out the car, onto the grassy grounds and got on one knee to propose.

It was a shock. But it was a welcomed one.

Of course, Atsumu accepted, giddy with glee as he jumped into the other’s embrace, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed his heart out. As he hugged his fiancé, he could feel the frantic heartbeat of Kiyoomi due to the adrenaline of proposing, the amount of happiness he openly displayed as he hugged back just as tightly and the relief he radiated as he weeped.

“I love you so,  _ so _ fucking much, baby,” the blond cried.

The raven chuckled and pulled away, taking out the ring from the box and holding his other hand out. “C’mon, I wanna see how this looks on you.” Atsumu held his right hand out and watched as the other slipped it on his ring finger, admiring it on him with a smile. Kiyoomi brought the hand up to his lips and kissed the ring as he stared into his partner’s eyes. “I knew gold was your colour.”

It was a 6.0mm yellow gold ring with the six sapphire colours: red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple that represented the LGBT community detailed in a channel set on it.

“Do you like it…?” Kiyoomi questioned.

Atsumu’s lips pulled into an even bigger smile as he peppered light kisses all over his significant other’s face before finally pressing their lips together and ending it with a loud ‘muah!’. “I love it!” he exclaimed with nothing but genuineness.

* * *

“Man, now I feel bad,” Atsumu whined as he fiddled with his ring. Kiyoomi raised an eyebrow with a silent question of ‘why?’. “Because you don’t have an engagement ring but I do!” He sat up and bounced his leg out of habit. “I wanna spoil you, too!”

The raven snorted and looked back at his phone. “Go ahead.”

There was a gasp. “Really?!”

“Yeah, sure, whatever.”

* * *

Well, Kiyoomi should have seen this coming; Atsumu loved the attention, after all.

It had been six months since that conversation and most importantly, it was the day of an official match against Eastern Japan Paper Mills (EJP) Raijin and the stadium was absolutely  _ buzzing  _ with people. They were conversations everywhere as the teams got ready to get on court.

“ ‘Tsumu!” the familiar voice of the younger twin rang out. “Ossu!  _ {Hey!} _ ”

The setter brightened. “ ‘Samu!” he greeted and bounded over to the group. “Here to cheer me on?”

“Actually, we’re here for Kou and Rin,” Tetsurou commented teasingly. “Seen them anywhere?”

Atsumu pouted. “I—”

“The Loves of My Life!” Koutarou exclaimed before rushing over to the group. “Hello! What’re you guys doing here today?” 

“We’re here to support ya and Rin in the match,” Osamu stated.

Koutarou noticed the other faux blond. “Ken-Ken is here too!” He gasped in shock. “They came out willingly?”

Keiji chuckled. “No, we had to drag them out and bribe xem with apple pies.”

“I would much rather be at home playing games right now,” xe grumbled as they shrunk into Osamu in an attempt to hide themself and become invisible. Xyr eyes were glaring at almost everything xe could see. “Social interaction is disgusting and terrifying.”

“There, there, Kenma,” the bedhead male purred. “You should know that we’re all very proud of you for agreeing to leave the house and coming to this people-filled place.”

Osamu nodded his head as he rubbed his hand up and down Kenma’s arm in reassurance. “I’ll make all the apple pies yer heart desires and give ya as many cuddles as ya want for the week.”

Golden eyes stared up at him. “Even during your work days?”

The younger twin sweatdropped and stopped. “Well, uh…” The bright golden eyes continued staring into him almost innocently, but all of them knew that deep inside, he was pure evil and loved to see others panic and suffer. “M–Maybe not during work days?”

Kenma continued to stare into his soul with a relentless gaze before scoffing and looking away, deciding to seek comfort in his blue eyed husband, instead. “ ‘Samu can’t be trusted with a promise,” he announced.

“Hey, let’s not be like that,” the brunet countered. “We need to make a living, right? How’d we survive if I suddenly stop working?”

“Tetsu, Rin and Kou bring home big amounts of cash everyday and you’re still the manager of the store,” the cat-like male stated. “I’m sure we would still survive a week without you working.”

Atsumu decided to intervene before anything ended in a lovers’ quarrel. “Y'all can’t leave Rin waiting,” he said. “Ya better hurry before the game starts.”

The sextuple lovers gave their kisses to Koutarou before bidding them both good luck for the game. Osamu pulled his brother in for a hug. “Don’t get overwhelmed.” He patted Atsumu on his back as reassurance before leaving with his partners.

But that was early this afternoon. Let’s focus on the now; after the game.

They ended the match with set wins of 3 to 2 in favour of the MSBY Black Jackals and they had already shook hands with their opponents—Atsumu shook Rintarou’s hand and it was so satisfying to watch his slightly disappointed expression—and were already walking off court.

The coach then walked towards the blond-raven duo, awkwardly holding out a small black pouch to Atsumu. “You asked me to pass you this…?”

The plan popped into the setter’s head again. “Oh, yeah!” He gratefully grabbed the bag from the old man and smiled. “Thank you.” Finding this suspicious, their coach nodded and walked away slowly, eyes drifting between the two.

The outside hitter moved to walk forward but Atsumu grabbed hold of his wrist to halt him. He looked at the other’s hand that was gripping tightly onto him. “ ‘Tsumu? Are you okay?” The blond took in a deep breath and nodded, trying to calm his nerves, but the raven was worried.  _ Why didn’t he reply with words? Is he hurt?  _ “ ‘Tsumu, if you’re seriously hurt, then we’ll have to call the medic. Please don’t lie to me.”

“No! It’s not that!” Atsumu exclaimed. “I… um…  _ holy hell, this is so hard… _ ” He took a deep breath before declaring clearly: “Sakusa Kiyoomi, you are the first person who has ever truly ever seen the real me; you have seen me at my best and my worst and, regardless, stuck with me throughout it all.

“I am so grateful for having you in my life and I honestly couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend, so I’m asking you if”—he dropped to one knee and took out the white box from the pouch bag, opening it to reveal the ring inside to his significant other—“you’d like to promote to my fiancé, then my husband?”

A shocked expression overtook Kiyoomi’s face as he flushed bright red. Whether it’d been from joy, shock, or pure embarrassment, no one would ever know. He covered his mouth with his hands and went silent, staring down at his kneeling partner. “Y–Yeah,” he stuttered. “Yes, I’ll marry you, you idiot!”

Atsumu let out a sigh he didn’t even realise he was holding in. The stadium erupted in cheers and clapping, the majority of them being supporters. Of course, there were a few hate remarks and protesters from within the crowd but those were completely drowned out from the positivity. 

He got up from his position and grabbed the raven’s right hand to slip the ring on his ring finger before they both crashed lips and kissed in passionate, gentle loving.

* * *

“Do ya like the ring?” Atsumu questioned after they had arrived home and taken a bath and were both just lazing in bed. 

Kiyoomi brought his hand to his face and smiled. “Rainbow metal stripe on a 14k  _ black gold ring _ ?” he examined. “Baby, you are rich!”

“18k,” the blond corrected proudly. He wrapped his arms around the raven and pressed a kiss on his neck. “Plus, this is literally the only time I can spoil you without you screeching about repaying me. Let me do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Atsumu’s engagement ring: [here](https://www.etsy.com/sg-en/listing/186629283/gay-engagement-ring-in-14k-gold-natural?)  
> Kiyoomi’s engagement ring: [here](https://www.prideshack.com/products/rainbow-anodized-black-tungsten-carbide-steel-ring-gay-and-lesbian-lgbt-pride-wedding-engagement-rings.html)
> 
> extra:  
> Wedding rings: [here](https://www.bluenile.com/nz/satin-finish-wedding-ring-black-titanium-14k-yellow-gold_62164)


End file.
